This invention pertains to aquatic devices and, in particular, to aquatic devices of the type which are to be moved through water during operation.
Aquatic devices of the above type are many and varied. For example, boats and water skis are typical aquatic devices which have found widespread use. In designing such devices, a number of techniques have been employed to promote ease of operation of the devices. Additionally, other techniques have been used to ensure stability of the devices during such operation.
Thus, for example, a number of issued U.S. patents disclose water ski constructions designed to promote stability of the ski during its movement through the water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,328, issued on May 8, 1973, discloses one such ski construction wherein the bottom wall or surface of the water ski from the tail end of the ski forward to about two thirds of its length is formed as a concave channel. This channel converges toward the tail end of the ski; thereby creating a venturi-like passage. Upon movement of the ski, the water passing through the channel is, therefore, accelerated, causing the tail end of the ski to rise and increasing stability. This ski is also provided with a thin rib extending centrally along the length of the channel and a conventional fin also extending centrally from the rib to the end of the channel. These latter elements also add to ski stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,823 discloses another water ski construction which is provided with a ski stabilizer to promote ski operation. The aforesaid stabilizer is situated toward the front end of the ski and is in the form of a trough shaped member which is screwed to the bottom surface of the ski. The forward wall of the member and the rear wall of the member are provided with inlet and outlet air openings for permitting air to enter and exit the trough shaped member during movement of the ski. The member is further configured so as to taper in width and depth in moving rearwardly along the length of the ski. With this type of configuration, air entering the inlet opening of the stabilizer is accelerated in passing therethrough and is further accelerated by the vacuum at the outlet opening created by water rushing thereby. As a result, the aft or rear portion of the ski is caused to ride upon a film of air, thus reducing surface friction between the undersurface of the water ski and the water to a minimum and also affording an air cushioned and, hence, smoother ride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,546 discloses a further water ski construction wherein opposing sides of the underside of the rear section of a water ski are provided with keels which taper inwardly or converge in moving toward the end of the ski. These keels produce a funneling effect which causes water passing therethrough to exit the rear end of the ski as a jet. The latter, in turn, adds buoyancy, lift and stability to the ski.
While the above patents thus describe techniques for stabilizing the operation of water ski aquatic devices, U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,697 describes a water ski construction designed to facilitate ease of operation. In this water ski construction, the rear end of the water ski is weighted by a rectangular plate, while the front end of the water ski is provided with a buoyant element. In this manner, when the ski is placed in water, the ski sinks and assumes an inclined position with the rear end of the ski in the water and the front end of the ski projecting upwardly out of the water. The ski, therefore, automatically assumes the position necessary for starting. Moreover, after a fall or an intentional drop, the ski will revert to its upright position making it highly visible for the skier to locate.
Additional U.S. patents directed to different constructions of water ski aquatic devices for promoting stability and/or use of such devices are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,150 issued Aug. 14, 1945; U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,345 issued on June 26, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,161 issued on Mar. 16, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,157 issued on Jan. 21, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,881 issued on Feb. 20, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,114 issued on May 26, 1964.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,472 while not directed to water ski aquatic devices, in themselves, concerns an attachment for such water skis which can be used to create a water spray or plume as the ski moves through the water. The attachment comprises a trough shaped mounting assembly which is disposed at the rear end of the ski and supports a rigid conduit. The mounting assembly is longitudinally tapered with its major end forwardmost and its minor end rearward and extending beyond the rear of the water ski. The front conduit extends into the rear opening of the mounting assembly and the rear end of the conduit is inclined upwardly and terminates in a flattened end. In use, rapid movement of the water ski causes water to be forced into the forward end of the rigid conduit member by ram action and to be discharged rearwardly and upwardly out of the flattened end in such a manner as to produce a spray or plume of water which trails the ski.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aquatic apparatus having enhanced stability and ease of operation when moved through the water.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water ski aquatic apparatus having enhanced stability and ease of operation.